When we collide
by XxSlytherinQueenxX
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy's new wife settles in the Muggle world,she is then thrown back in to the world where she held memories of the past, where she wishes to forget,with the help of her husband can they make new momories and save a few lifes along the way?


When we collide.

A Lucius/oc story 

By XxSlytherin QueenxX

**From a dream I had...I have changed my IM name...also I do NOT own anything you recognize (and my characters are married and Draco is really young..also the date will have changed and (in books/movie) has divorce Lucius after a year of marriage)...sorry but it will fit somehow I will try to keep to the books/movie. Sorry if i don't.**

Short Summery

Ok my name is Rosina Malfoy NE Blackwood and I am going to tell you a story about living as a muggle and..Doing a college course, however my husband may have something to do with this...read on and find out what happens when my whole college group gets thrown in to my world..Two words...HELP ME!

Chapter 1- 'Secrets revealed'

It was a fairly warm day, but the wind blew all that stood in its way...on the top floor of their local college, the catering students where located on the top floor where waiters and Waitress were setting out the restaurant while their lecturer was watching them from the window...she watched as the students set everything correctly. Their white gloves were moving towards the table and the tray that was sat on a polished and covered table.

"Thank god were not outside today" a girl said she stood at 5ft4 and she had long black hair which was placed in a tidy but fashionable and professional bun.

"Yes I could say the same" said the other girl at a different table she had pure black hair with a red tips she to wore her hair up but in a professional ponytail it reached the back of her neck she stood at 5ft. The males who nodded in agreement with the females, was wearing a uniform similar to the females a black long sleeved shirt, with black trousers and they all also wore red ties and they had long red aprons, each person's wore black freshly polished steel toe caps.

"Come on boys make a move on please" the lecturer had said she had stepped forward her low heeled black polished shoe glistened in the sunshine. "If you want a break that is" she said looking at her students, the boys who smiled and then walked towards the kitchen.

"I am doing hotplate, Joe can you do the milks and sugars?" Alfie asked he was the cheeky one of the bunch as well as the cockiest

"Yeh mate will do" Joe replied he was a quiet one...always asking question and was the favourite student along with Rosina within the group and the years also favoured them to.

"Mrs M?" the other female asked

"Yes Summer"

"Well could it be possible for me to be in the bar today?" Summer asked she was a polite quiet girl...but she like the others got on well with the group which is good for team work

"Well I am not Supervisor...James is" the level 3 male who wore black trousers and white shirt with black tie looked up from the table he was checking.

"Am I?" he asked

"Yes, I need to observe you today for the final bit in you folder" the level 3 nodded

"Yes Summer you can today" he said the small girl smile...she wasn't the smallest of the group Rosina was...But she was close... Rosina was four inches smaller.

"Thank you" she said...Summer liked the bar...she is handy when it come to the till.

Once everything was polished to perfection and the restaurant was set for 40 guests the student were allowed to have a 15 minute break...all the students including the lecturer had gone down to the college cafe. People looked and whispered when the catering students came down...they saw how smart they dressed and they proudly wore their uniforms... they all brought a drink and a snack to eat, and then the female used the lift whole the boy s tried race the girls to the top floor.

The girls laughed with the boys when they both reached their floor.

"Told you mate we would arrive at the same time" Mrs. M laughed when it came to her first year students as she couldn't believe that they had all gotten along with one another...that there was no personality clash with anyone and she was amused at the kind 'teasing' and banter of one another. She was pleased when they all hit off and stuck to one another.

Just after the students had finished talking the clouds suddenly went dark and black mist surrounded the restaurant.

"That's Funny...its cloud free outside James said looking at the window...suddenly several pops could be heard. Rosina on the other hand knew exactly what had gone on...her instincts told her to run and hide...but she had seen the familiar grey eye look at her behind the white skull mask.

"Get them _all_ to come in here" he said harshly, Rosina recognised the voice...it was the voice of her husband...she was so dead...

**Ok first chapter ends here...tell me what you think of my story... and the intresting parts are about to happen =D any questions please let me know thanks **

**XxSlytherin QueenxX**


End file.
